Rocky
Rocky is a male contestant in Battle For Dream Island. While he does originally speak in the first episode, he reverts to the single word of "bleh" while barfing at the same time in Episode 4. (this is because he has an infinite matter generator in his mouth so he can barf when he wants too). Unless upset, he is always seen with a abnormally large permanent smile on his face. He was the Team leader for Another Name in episodes 9 and 10, and member of each team in the game. One disadvantage of the barf is that most of the time, it ends up on someone's face (Tennis Ball, Spongy etc.) However, it can prove to be useful as seen in A Leg Up In The Race, as he barfed his way up to the top of the ladder, while in Don't Lose Your Marbles, he barfed up red balls for himself and Tennis Ball. Alternantly, he sometimes tends to mess up challenges, as in Barriers and Pitfalls; he broke the lift, and in Bridge Crossing, he broke the first bridge. In the series he shown to like Tennis Ball by calling him "My good ol' friend", and by choosing him as the first person on Another Name. Rocky was eliminated in episode 22 with 319 votes, being only 7 votes ahead of Flower. Take the Plunge Rocky is seen casually standing, when a falling Woody collides into him. Due to this collision, a chip of Woody falls off his body.Then woody screams. Rocky is later seen standing on a mountain. Snowball, who crash-landed his hang glider there, walks up to him and tells Rocky to wake up. Although he never was asleep, Rocky reacts as if he was, confused, followed by greeting Snow Ball with a hello. This annoys Snow Ball, who throws Rocky off the Mountain with a sigh. Rocky enjoys the thrill of flying through the air, until he collides into Tennis Ball. He then greets Tennis Ball, and calls him his "Good ol' friend," which annoys Tennis Ball. During the Balance Beam challenge, he continues to casually stand in place, not interacting with anyone. Despite this, he manages to make it to the Final 4, when he is finally pushed of by Tear Drop, who falls in as well. During the Team Picking, he is picked last for the Squashy Grapes, the reason simply because he has no arms. Later during the Boat Race, after Snow Ball pushes Golf Ball off the cliff, the rest of his Team collide into him, running in fear. The collision causes him to be sent flying into Snow Ball, and both of them fall off the cliff and into the water, eventually using Spongy as a floatation device. Because of lack of teamwork, his team loses the challenge. Barriers and Pitfalls Rocky did not receive a vote to be eliminated, and is declared safe at Cake at Stake. Later during the challenge, he continues to stand still, doing nothing. Woody almost collides into him again because of this, but Tennis Ball kicked him out of the way, once again, sending him flying through the air. Moments later, he lands on the Ski Lift Wire, breaking it, making it impossible for anyone else to make it to the finish line. Are You Smarter than a Snowball Rocky is unable to do the test, for he doesn't know how to write. Tennis Ball tells him that he needs to learn how to write though, even though he has no arms. This angers Rocky, who kicks Tennis Ball, causing him to roll down a hill. He is later confronted by Golf Ball, who complains that he hasn't started. Even so, he still turns in his test, getting a zero. Sweet Tooth Rocky makes a gray-colored cake. He also barfs in his cake, making this the 1st time he barfs on the show. Despite barfing in his Cake, he still manages to get 22 points, placing 2nd in the challenge. He also helps in the chocolate eating challenge, winning for his Team. Bridge Crossing Rocky is only seen briefly. When Snow Ball tries get revenge on Golf Ball, he attempts to throw Rocky at her, but Golf Ball dodges him, and hits one of the bridges instead, destroying it. Because of this, he falls into the gorge, sinking into the water below. Power of Three Rocky is grouped up with Snow Ball and Golf Ball for the race. He doesn't do much anything at all, and is simply carried by Snowball throughout the challenge, barfing on Ice Cube along the way. Puzzling Mysteries Rocky is hardly seen, casually standing still and doing nothing throughout the challenge. When choosing which contestant he wants on his team, he vomits, and his barf is shaped like Firey, implying that he votes for Firey. Cycle of Life Rocky caused minor michief while picking the Squashy Grape members that would compete in the challenge, when he barfed on the spinner. During the challenge, he hardly did anything, as he always did. He did, however, vomit on Golf Ball while she was carrying him, crashing into a tree as a result. When it came for his time to run, he continued to just stand there, doing nothing. This angers Golf Ball, who kicks Rocky into the Tree. He then began (slowly) walking to the finish line. At the speed he was going, Rocky's Team was going to lose, that is, had Golf Ball not kicked Rocky once again to the goal. Insectophobe's Nightmare Rocky was chosen as Team Captain of the new Team. Due to the fact that he forgot how to speak in Sweet Tooth (as said by Tennis Ball), he chose Tennis Ball by vomiting on him. Tennis Ball then chose the rest of the members of the Team that would later be called Another Name. During the challenge, Rocky can be seen walking backwards, vomiting on Coiny along the way. Crybaby! Rocky does not participate in the Crying contest, but seems to be quite a hazard during the Tie Breakers. During the Skiing challenge, Rocky trips Teams while skiing downhill, causing them to roll into large snow balls. Rocky could not compete in the Hand Stand challenge, for he does not have arms. Instead of competing, he simply barfs on both of the Teams, causing his own Team to lose. Lofty Rocky, along with Golf Ball were at risk for being eliminated with the most votes. However, the Squishy Cherries chose Rocky to be on their Team, making him safe. Once again, Rocky didn't do anything during the challenge. Even so, his balloon was still the last one to be popped. A Leg up in the Race Rocky was unable to climb the Ladders during the challenge, for he was armless. However, he still managed to reach the top by using his barf as an ariel monuver. Rocky started out with 30 points for the Point System. For placing 11th in the challenge, he gained 1 point, but also lost 15 points for being voted for 15 times throughout the season. He ended up in the Bottom Third (later called the Danger Zone), and was put up for elimination. Dont Lose Your Marbles Rocky is not pleased with the new Elimination Area, but decides to love it when Announcer tells him to like it. Rocky is safe from elimination with only 11 votes. During the challenge, he barfs up 2 Red Balls, one for him and one for Tennis Ball, and places 3rd, earning him 15 points. Even so, he is still in the Danger Zone, putting him up for elimination. Half a Loaf is Better than None Rocky, once again is safe from elimination with 49 votes. During the Bread Loaf challenge, Rocky does not pay much attention towards watching the eliminated contetants compete, and barfs up Miniature Rockys instead. Rocky, along with everyone else (besides Tennis Ball), does not succeed in retrieving Announcer's Marble collection from the Acid Tub, however, he still gains 10 Points for being armless. Dispite, galloping backwads, he still does very well in the Hurdle Jumping challenge, earning 20 points from it, keeping him safe from elimination. Trivia This is one of the only times that Rocky doesn't smile, during when he attempted to retrieving Announcer's marble collection. Vomitaco Rocky chooses to participate in the Barf Bag contest. When Announcer says that the vomit in the Barf Bag was just colored water, Rocky barfs into it. This groses out Pencil, who knocks him off the platform. For staying on his platform for 17 seconds, he got 17 points, landing him in the Danger Zone, putting him up for elimination. Bowling, Now with Explosions! Rocky is safe from elimination, only recieving 92 votes. Since he is armless, he was disqualified from the Bowling Challenge. Regardless, he, along with a few others lose the least ammount of points, only losing 35 points total.However, even though he was not in the Danger Zone, he, along with everyong else (besides Firey) was put up for elimination. The Reveal Rocky only got 43 votes, and was safe yet again from elimination. During the Frisbee competition, he pairs up with Spongy, and their group is the second group to finish, earning them 100 points, making them safe from elimination. Reveal Novum Rocky voted Leafy to be eliminated, because she had arms. Rocky uses his barfing habits to help him advance through the Staring Contest tournament. This strategy however, does not work against Pencil, who simply catches the vomit and throws it back at Rocky's face, causing him to blink. For making it to the semi-finals, he gets 15 points, making him safe from elimination. Rescission Rocky does quite well in the Unicycle challenge. He uses his vomit as a speed boost, and is able to easily complete the race, placing 2nd, and getting an immunity ticket. Gardening Hero Rocky was not seen much, for he was abducted by aliens, and ultimately destroyed in the process. Unable to do the challenge, he is put up for elimination. The Glistening None of the eliminated contestants chose Rocky to be eliminated, making him safe. In the Long Jump challenge, he refused to vomit by shaking his head, squeaking, flying to the end, and squeaking again. Rocky did go far in the Long Jump challenge, however, since Leafy scadooed to Yoyleland (followed by giving her immunity to Spongy), Rocky was put up for elimination. Don't Pierce My Flesh Rocky vomited on Firey's Replcement Announcer at the beginning of the episode. During elimination, he is eliminated at 319 votes, beating 2nd place Flower by only 7 votes to be eliminated. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Rocky is briefly seen excited when the TLC is teleported away, but then starts freaking out when it is teleported back again. Return of the Hanglider In his final appearance of the Season, Rocky barfs a Leafy shaped vomit, implying that he wants Leafy to win Dream Island. When Firey wins Dream Island, he lets Rocky onto the Island. It is later revealed that an Infinate Matter Genorator is located inside Rocky, which explains why he can barf so much. Later on however, a small Meteorite falls into Rocky's mouth, smashing the Genorator, meaning Rocky can no longer barf anymore. Trivia *Rocky is one of the only contestants who got on all of the teams: Squishy Cherries, Squashy Grapes, and Another Name. The other contestant who got on all of the teams was Firey. *Rocky has only talked in 5 Episodes of BFDI: Take the Plunge, Cycle of Life, Rescission, Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, and Return of the Hang Glider. *Rocky barfs ever since Episode 4, but then he stopped barfing in Episode 25. *Rocky has barfed approximately 64 times on BFDI. **This however does not include times when he barfed up objects. (such as Red Balls, Frisbees, and Meteorites) *Rocky made a cameo appearance in Inanimate Insanity, where he made everyone trip on him in One-Shot Wonder. *Rocky is the highest ranking contestant in Battle For Dream Island that didn't either return after elimination, or make it to the finale. *Rocky is ranked 4th Place out of everyone (excluding the people who rejoined) *Rocky doing nothing is an advantage, as seen in Episode 1 and Episode 11. Gallery Rocky.png Rocky BFDI3.png Rocky 2.png Rocky 4.png Rocky_6.png 212px-Rocky_Icon.png|Rocky's Idle Rockyunicycle.png|Rocky is vomiting on David. Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Unlucky ones with 50+ votes Category:Armless Category:Multiple Teams Category:Merged Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 1 contestents Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Team Leaders